Kiss me or Kill me
by ClatoxWendipxHayffie
Summary: We all know about the love story between Katniss and Peeta... But what about Cato and Clove?
1. Training

A/N Heyyyy! This story starts around the training so yeh just sayin'.

"Cato!" Cried a stupid girly voice. Of course it was that Glimmer girl. I didn't know why it was bothering me though, Glimmer and Cato would be fine together. Yeah... Fine together. I didn't like CATO! He was an asshole! But why do I keep getting so annoyed whenever Glimmer (the Barbie bitch, as I call her) talks to him.

"Yes Glim?" He grinned at the blonde girl. GLIM? What the fuck, dude? You've only known her for a few days and you've already come up with cutesy nicknames. But like I said before, why should I let this bother me? Yes, Cato was attractive (Why am I thinking this?) but no. Just no.

"Hey Clove, come over here for a minute..." Said a voice from my right. I turned to see Marvel from District 1. I did not have time for this! I was to busy ACTUALLY TRAINING instead of flirting with every boy in the room (unlike some people *cough* Glimmer *cough*).

"Yes?" I snapped, walking over to him.

"Well... I kinda like Glimmer... Do you think you could maybe talk to her for me?" He whispered. Why does EVERY SINGLE GUY like Glimmer? Yes she was blonde and pretty, but she's not the only one!

"Why does everyone like Barbie bitch?!" I sighed. But hey, maybe talking to her would distract her from Cato. Wait... Why would I want to distract her from Cato? I mean, they are a perfect couple!

"I guess I'll just ask someone else if you're gonna be like that..." Marvel sighed.

"Yes! Good idea! I don't fucking like Glimmer! To be completely honest I HATE HER!" I almost screamed in his face.

"Calm it, cutie!" He smirked. All the other careers knew what I could be like, but to other people I seemed kinda intimidating. Good. I don't want to be a baby.

I turned to see that Glimmer the Barbie had left Cato to practice and was now trying archery. She sucked. I tried very hard not to laugh but couldn't keep it in. She was just so bad at everything, I couldn't believe she had trained all her life but still didn't know anything about fighting. Earlier she had a poison ring which had been taken off her. At least I can actually fight instead of just stand there and look pretty.


	2. Private sessions and Love confessions

I couldn't believe my luck! Yep, that's right... I got a ten on my training score yesterday. So did Cato. But that Katniss girl got a fucking ELEVEN. Glimmer got a nine I was laughing my head off because she told me that she would definitely get a better score than me. She can keep on telling herself that she's better than me but it ain't gonna happen!

"You have your interviews later, you have to make a good impression." Said our escort, Priscilla Delarosa. She had light pink hair and makeup, but not as crazy as district 12's escort. Our mentors are Brutus and Enobaria, they are pretty cool because they actually put some effort into helping us win, again unlike district 12's drunk dude.

"Better not fuck this up. Am I right?" Cato turned to me. I wondered what kind of dress they'd force me into this time..

*Later*

"This is the dress you'll be wearing!" My stylish Chiana told me. It was orange and strapless WITH RUFFLES. Yeah, that's right, not just any old dress but one with fucking ruffles... Awesome. Note the sarcasm.

"Cato! Look at Clove's dress!" Glimmer squealed in her whiny voice.

"Take a look in the mirror, bitch." I said.

"Ooh! I was just gonna say how pretty it was!" She giggled, flipping back her blonde hair.

"Course you were. Anyway Cato, at least you get to wear a decent outfit while I'm stuck in this shit!" I laughed. I had never been into dresses and all that, well you couldn't blame me after I'd been trained to fight for fifteen years!

"Yeah, well us dudes always get it better!" Cato said.

"And it doesn't get any better than me!" Glimmer smiled.

"Being stabbed would be better than you." I said under my breath, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"And now it's time for, in my opinion, a very beautiful young girl, Glimmer Carens!" Caesar Flickerman told the audience as Glimmer walked onto the stage, desperate for attention as ever.

"I want to prove that I'm more than just the pretty face.." Glimmer told Caesar. I don't think there is anymore to her than the pretty face.

Eventually Caesar called my name and I strutted (WHAT? I was told to!) on stage.

"Now, Clove, I have heard you are very skilled with a knife, am I right or am I right!?"

"Yes, I can tell you that." I replied smugly.

"What is your strategy for the games?"

"I will do what ever I have to do to win and I will win, whatever the cost is."

"Someone is determined!" Caesar laughed.

"You got that right!"

"I always get it right. I've just been around people for that long! Anyway, Clove, how is life for you in the capitol?" He asked.

After a few more boring and questions, I left the stage and Cato was called on. Glimmer squealed and clapped while I felt like hitting her (again!).


	3. Interview time!

I couldn't believe my luck! Yep, that's right... I got a ten on my training score yesterday. So did Cato. But that Katniss girl got a fucking ELEVEN. Glimmer got a nine I was laughing my head off because she told me that she would definitely get a better score than me. She can keep on telling herself that she's better than me but it ain't gonna happen!

"You have your interviews later, you have to make a good impression." Said our escort, Priscilla Delarosa. She had light pink hair and makeup, but not as crazy as district 12's escort. Our mentors are Brutus and Enobaria, they are pretty cool because they actually put some effort into helping us win, again unlike district 12's drunk dude.

"Better not fuck this up. Am I right?" Cato turned to me. I wondered what kind of dress they'd force me into this time..

*Later*

"This is the dress you'll be wearing!" My stylish Chiana told me. It was orange and strapless WITH RUFFLES. Yeah, that's right, not just any old dress but one with fucking ruffles... Awesome. Note the sarcasm.

"Cato! Look at Clove's dress!" Glimmer squealed in her whiny voice.

"Take a look in the mirror, bitch." I said.

"Ooh! I was just gonna say how pretty it was!" She giggled, flipping back her blonde hair.

"Course you were. Anyway Cato, at least you get to wear a decent outfit while I'm stuck in this shit!" I laughed. I had never been into dresses and all that, well you couldn't blame me after I'd been trained to fight for fifteen years!

"Yeah, well us dudes always get it better!" Cato said.

"And it doesn't get any better than me!" Glimmer smiled.

"Being stabbed would be better than you." I said under my breath, but loud enough for both of them to hear.

"And now it's time for, in my opinion, a very beautiful young girl, Glimmer Carens!" Caesar Flickerman told the audience as Glimmer walked onto the stage, desperate for attention as ever.

"I want to prove that I'm more than just the pretty face.." Glimmer told Caesar. I don't think there is anymore to her than the pretty face.

Eventually Caesar called my name and I strutted (WHAT? I was told to!) on stage.

"Now, Clove, I have heard you are very skilled with a knife, am I right or am I right!?"

"Yes, I can tell you that." I replied smugly.

"What is your strategy for the games?"

"I will do what ever I have to do to win and I will win, whatever the cost is."

"Someone is determined!" Caesar laughed.

"You got that right!"

"I always get it right. I've just been around people for that long! Anyway, Clove, how is life for you in the capitol?" He asked.

After a few more boring and questions, I left the stage and Cato was called on. Glimmer squealed and clapped while I felt like hitting her (again!).


	4. Glimmer and Marvel!

A/N Well I'm just gonna say they are all 16 except Clove who is 15 :)

"I don't think I did that bad." Cato said.

"You did awesomely!" Glimmer told him.

I was so annoyed that I had to be allies with GLIMMER. I mean there are 20 other people and I'm sure they're all better than that stupid bitch.

"Clove! Come here for a minute!" Glimmer called me. What does she want now?

"Okay, let me get this straight, you little bitch. Cato is mine. If you do anything to take him away from me, you are fucking dead as soon as we're in the arena." Glimmer hissed.

"You say that like you could actually win a fight with me." I laughed " I don't even like Cato!"

"That's good. He's not yours to like!"

"Do you seriously think he likes a dumbass like you? You might've said you're more than just a pretty face, but you're nothing compared to us, or even some of the other tributes."

"Remember what I said." She gave her winning smile and walked off to find Cato.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned my head to find Cato.

"Where's Glimmer?" He asked. Why does he want to know where she is? Why does everyone like her?

"I couldn't give a shit." I joked "I don't know."

"Just look for her with me."

I heard a strange noise coming from Glimmer's dressing room and opened the door to find Glimmer and Marvel making out!

"What the fuck?! Glimmer I trusted you! But of course you would cheat!" Shouted Cato. Well that just proves they were going out.

"It- it's not what you think!" Glimmer looked shocked. Yeah, of course it's not.

"That's what they always say! It's EXACTLY what I think it is!"

"He's my brother! We were just talking!" Glimmer told him.

"Yeah, because you make out with your brother, don't you Glimmer. Besides, you both have different last names." I laughed. Finally Glimmer got what she deserved. Well, she actually deserved A LOT worse in my opinion. But this is hilarious!

"I'm your boyfriend Glimmer!" Marvel cried.

"Ohhh there it is!" I said.

"This is nothing to fucking joke about! My girlfriend just cheated on me!" Cato snapped.

"And it's just too funny!" It was funny. I wasn't involved so it didn't affect me! And that means Cato is single! Wait... What?!

"Cato. We need to talk alone. Now." Glimmer said.

"Fine." Cato replied and walked into the dressing room, closing the door.


End file.
